Nicole Wallace
Hannah June Bartlett Gavin Haynes | path = Serial killer | seriesfirst = CI | last = Frame | serieslast = CI | playedby = Olivia d'Abo |}} Nicole Wallace was a recurring character on Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Her actions were often investigated by Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames. Though accused of murdering several individuals, she was only arrested once, and was found not guilty at the resulting trial. History Very little is known about Nicole Wallace's past - it was apparently so painful that she's gone to great lengths to keep anyone from learning about it. As best as can be determined, she was born somewhere in Queensland, Australia. Det. Goren once speculated that she was molested by her father from the time she was three years old up until an undetermined date; Nicole for her part has vehemently denied this is true, but once said in private that "sometimes daddies love too much." Nicole later surfaced in Thailand, where she met a charismatic psychopath named Bernard Fremont. Fremont saw great potential in her, and trained her as his apprentice in crime. Together, they caused the deaths of eight tourists, for which she was imprisoned for ten years. While there, she learned to speak Thai, though only low class; she probably picked up the language from her fellow prisoners. After she served her time she moved to Australia to start a new life. As an adult, she married Rohan Bartlett, and the two had a daughter together. Things were apparently normal up until the daughter turned three. After that point, Nicole began to fear that her daughter would become a rival for Rohan's affections, and she broke the unfortunate girl's neck and arm; the girl drowned in the waters off of Stradbroke Island that day. She was never conclusively connected to the crime, but a year later, she left the country under the name of Elizabeth Hitchens; police in Brisbane would later find the body of an unidentified woman, and it is suspected that this was the real Hitchens. She first became known to Goren and Eames while using her Hitchens identity. Under this alias, she was employed as a visiting professor at Hudson University. While there, she became romantically involved with Professor Christine Fellowes, who was in line to become the head of the American Studies department. Wallace murdered the dean who was making the decision on that position so Fellowes would get it. (CI: "Anti-Thesis") After escaping from prosecution in that case, Wallace was briefly married to Gavin Haynes. He married her despite being warned about her nature by Detective Goren, and even used his money to finance her successful defense to a murder charge. The marriage ended after Wallace admitted that she was unable to bear children, and "didn't see the point" of seeing a doctor about it. Sometime after, Nicole took a new lover, Ella Miyazaki, and began training her to be her accomplice, just as Fremont had trained her. Upon learning that Haynes had revealed her infertility to Goren and Eames, she sent Ella to murder him by trapping him in an elevator and stealing his asthma inhaler so he would have an attack and suffocate. This attempt was averted by Goren. (CI: "Great Barrier") Wallace was also briefly engaged to Dr. Evan Chapel while working as a librarian. A marriage did not take place, however, due to his arrest for murdering his wife and attempting to murder his daughter Gwen. Nicole had grown fond of Gwen, however, and thus kidnapped her and left her with relatives in hopes of protecting her. (CI: "Grow") Following the Chapel case, Nicole disappeared for a while, but in 2005, Bernard Fremont was arrested for the murder of Russ Corbett. As he was leaving the courthouse after his arraignment, an unidentified woman stabbed him with a syringe, killing him instantly. Though he would never be able to prove it, Goren believed Nicole to be the assailant. (CI: "Slither") She was apparently murdered herself by Dr. Declan Gage, who cut her heart out after manipulating her to murder Frank Goren, Robert's brother. He claimed that he did so in order to "free" Robert from his past. Robert, however, refused to believe that she was dead, despite numerous tests performed on the heart establishing that it was Nicole's as she has faked her death before. (CI: "Frame") Goren thought about his initial encounter with Wallace while seeing psychologist Paula Gyson, after Severin asked about his mother. (CI: Boots on the Ground) Later on her fingerprints are matched to that of a woman named Madeline Haynes who is a suspect in the murder of a biologist named Silvie Ferrier. During the course of the investigation it is revealed that Madeline is pregnant and killed Silvie to keep quiet about her plan to kill a minister's family so she can have him all to herself and have a family. Her plan is stopped and she is arrested for the murders and attempted poisonings, but manages to escape justice by setting up the Koreans of the crime and it is later revealed that her DNA isn't a match to Nicole's and the Minister gets her out of prison. (Jo: The Catacombes) Murder victims * Eight men — Actually killed by her partner Bernard Fremont — Convicted in Thailand2:3, "Anti-Thesis" * Hannah June Bartlett (her daughter) — Not convicted or proven * Elizabeth Hitchens — Not convicted or proven * Franklin Winthrop — Actually killed by Mark Bayley — Not convicted or proven * Kate Robbins — Actually killed by Mark Bayley — Not convicted or proven * Mark Bayley — Not convicted or proven * Connie Matson — Not convicted or proven2:22 "A Person of Interest" * Daniel Croydon — Found not guilty with the assistance of her husband, Gavin Haynes * Zach Thaler — Not convicted or proven * Ella Miyazaki — Not convicted or proven4:4, "Great Barrier" * Larry Chapel — Not convicted or proven5:1, "Grow" * Bernard Fremont — Not convicted or proven5:11, "Slither" * Frank Goren — Not convicted or proven7:22, "Frame" * Silvie Ferrier — Not convicted or proven * Unnamed pastry chef — Not convicted or proven References de:Nicole Wallace Wallace, Nicole Wallace, Nicole Wallace, Nicole Wallace, Nicole Wallace, Nicole Wallace, Nicole Wallace, Nicole